


Coffee Prince

by Murasakihime



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4637208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murasakihime/pseuds/Murasakihime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakuryuu is working at a cafe when a rude yet interesting customer appears. Judal x Hakuryuu, AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Prince

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my first Judal x Hakuryuu fic. I was planning such a long time to write about those two so I'm glad I finally got the inspiration. I got the idea of the title from a k-drama with the same name, but the plot has nothing to do with it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own magi and neither its characters.

It has been almost half a year since he got a part time job on "Sindria" cafe. He still remembered his sister's worries when he first started working here. According to her, a job would cause him fall behind on his studies and this place would be a bad influence on such a good boy like him. Hakuryuu was glad he didn't pay attention to her because he needed the money and anything would be better than letting his insufferable cousin, Kouen, pay for his tuition fee. Besides, this place wasn't as horrible as his sister described it and neither was his boss such a lazy-ass. Ok, the last part was actually correct.

It has been over a week that Sinbad hadn't appeared in the café. Hakuryuu didn't really mind, though. He thought that his boss was a decent guy for the most part but he had a bad habit boasting about his numerous girlfriends every time he was around. The worst part was that he also encouraged Hakuryuu to talk about his love life. That was a part of his personal life that Hakuryuu actually preferred to remain personal. Sometimes Hakuryuu wondered whether the revelation that he doesn't like girls would shut his boss off. But then again, he would never feel comfortable discussing about his sexual preferences with anyone, let alone with people he barely knew. All things considered, it was far better now that his boss wasn't there.

There had only been a couple of regular visitors since he opened the café this evening. Quiet days like this, Hakuryuu would bring a book with him and while sitting on the stuff room he would let himself be buried on its pages. Today he had brought "The portrait of Dorian Gray'' and despite the fact that he had started reading this book a few days ago, this uneventful evening had let him almost finish it.

For him reading books was like some kind of ritual. He was always losing himself in the book's universe; completely disconnecting with reality. When he was reading books he was no longer Hakuryuu but rather the characters he read about and he was able to examine all of the characters' feelings and experiences like he was living them himself. This was his escape because sometimes he wanted nothing more than to fly away from his own problems and be carried away in a magical world. Books offered him that opportunity. Just like now he was feeling like he was swept up in Victorian Era's London instead of being in a small, boring café in the 21st century.

As he was lost in that mystical world, the sound of the door opening and closing brought him back into reality. He sighed in annoyance for the disturbance but nothing could be done. Customers always came first. So, he grabbed his blog and prepared to go and take his customer's order.

It took him a while to spot his customer into the café's main hall. As it seemed, the customer had chosen to sit in the darkest corner of the room. This was an odd choice, as most of the other tables were still available. But who was Hakuryuu to judge his customer?

When Hakuryuu actually had a good look on his customer he decided to screw that logic because he was going to judge the hell out of him. The customer was a young man with an unusual sense of clothing which could be described as gothic. Or was his clothes punk? Hakuryuu wasn't sure about it, because he stayed away from both the goths and the punks at his university.

 _They always look for trouble_ , he thought,  _and besides they look ridiculous in those kinds of clothes._

Like this young man was looking.

 _Well, for someone who looks ridiculous he sure looks incredibly good_ , a small voice whispered in him but he decided to ignore it.

Instead he forced a smile and said "What can I bring you sir?".

"Bring me something that doesn't look as fake as your smile or otherwise I may puke my insides out" replied casually his customer without sparing him more than one glance.

Hakuryuu was caught out off guard. He has heard many weird replies from customers in the past but this one took the crown by far.

He didn't know what to reply to that rude man. Actually, he didn't think he could talk at all as he was feeling his throat dry from the shock and the nervousness.

The young man probably noticed it, because he had a satisfying smile on his face. Still, he made no effort to make things smoother by talking himself.

Hakuryuu not only felt humiliated but now his fury was added in the mix of his complicated feelings. If he hadn't been living on the same house with his cousin Kouen for many years, he would swear that the person before him was the most annoying one he had ever met.

"You can actually get me an iced coffee with peach flavor" the dark youth finally said.

"…a what?" His eyes were started from their sockets. He had no idea such thing as ice peach coffee existed.

"Are you deaf on top of being annoyingly cute?" the dark youth asked with a satisfied smirk on his face.

Did he just call him cute? Well, apparently he also insulted him but in was hard to focus on that after calling him cute.

Hakuryuu felt like dying from embarrassment. So he decide to focus on what he knew he could do best; his job.

"I'm sorry sir, but we don't have ice peach coffee" he tried to sound as humble as he could and avoid staring the other man in the eye.

"Whaaat? No peach coffee? Man, I should never have come to this awful café!"

 _Nobody is holding you from leaving_ , Hakuryuu thought bitterly.

But he could never say that to a customer; at least not to his face.

"Perhaps I could bring you another flavor, sir" he suggested in a polite tone.

"Yeah, bring me a different flavor" he said in a huff. "Don't go ask me what to bring, tho!" he quickly added "Just bring me whatever you like".

"Ok" Hakuryuu nodded. "I'll be back in a few minutes, sir".

Hakuryuu turned around and was taking his leaving when his customer shouted "And don't call me 'sir'! I doubt I'm that older than you. My name is Judal!"

He could show a sign of acknowledging Judal's words but instead he moved more quickly.

Once he was inside the stuff room he started preparing the coffee while he was processing the situation between his customer and himself.

What a rude person! Not only he spoke with insolence but he also couldn't even decide what flavor of coffee he wanted. All he cared was his stupid peach coffee! He may have called Hakuryuu "cute" but that wasn't enough to make amends for his behavior, and neither was the fact that he had a gorgeous face.

A few moments later Hakuryuu was once again in front of that Judal guy, just like he promised. Judal hadn't noticed him, though. He was focused on his notebook writing something. Was it a song? At least that was it looked like from the place where Hakuryuu was standing.

Hakuryuu started to observe the boy before him. He had indeed a beautiful face with high cheekbones and big ruby eyes.

Damn, why always the rude ones had to be the most attractive?

Judal was now biting his lip as he was writing on his notebook. Hakuryuu found that gesture extremely cute for some reason.

So, a goth can also have a cute side as it seems….

"What are you looking at?" Judal caught him off guard

"N—nothing" Hakuryuu mumbled back.

"Nothing, my ass! Wait where you staring at me?" his voice had a suggestive tone as he said that.

"Here is your coffee" Hakuryuu offered him the cup as he tried desperately to change topic.

Judal took the cup in both of his hands and drank a swig of coffee.

"Mmm..That's nice!" Hakuryuu left a small sigh at Judal's exclamation. He was afraid that after all the fuss Judal had caused earlier, he wouldn't like the coffee, either.

"It's mocha isn't it?" continued Judal.

"You said you didn't mind what flavor the coffee would be so I chose my favourite"

"Now, at least I know something about you!" Judal gave him a broad smile "and I don't even know your name, yet".

"I'm Hakuryuu"

"Hakuryuu, hmm…so you are the white dragon. I got this right, didn't I?" his smile got even bigger now.

"Yes, you did" offered Hakuryuu trying to keep hidden a small smile that was starting to form on his face.

At that moment, someone called Hakuryuu. It was one of his regular customers. Hakuryuu wanted like nothing else in the world to ignore him and continue his chatting with Judal. But he couldn't do it.

 _Customers always come first, even when they have a bad timing_.

Five minutes later he returned to Judal's table only to find it empty. The boy had disappeared leaving only the price for his coffee behind. Next to the money there was a small piece of paper with a phone number written on it. Hakuryuu picked it up and put it inside his pocket quickly, while looking around to make sure that no other noticed this movement of his. He told himself that he wasn't going to use this phone number. But he already knew that he was lying. Before the evening was over he would have already called that Judal guy.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story. Please review and let me know what you think about it :)


End file.
